A stereophonic sound is a signal having an excellent directional property in terms of realism and immersion. A basic idea of providing a stereophonic sound is to add an IID (Interaural Intensity Difference), ITD (Interaural Time Delay), and pinna effect to a sound signal to be transferred through signal processing, which is used for a person to identify the directionality of a signal in a 3-dimensional space.
The methods of providing a stereophonic sound may be divided into a method of using a headphone and a method of using a speaker.
The method of using a headphone cannot be applied to a single speaker, and if a listener is moving or the distance between the listener and the speaker changes there are limitations in the method of using a speaker to play a stereophonic sound.